When the Locker and Lava Returns
by Randomly writing
Summary: AU from after Abed asks to still be in the study group despite being friends with Frankie. Abed gets the shock of his life when Britta makes it known that he has betrayed the group by siding with Frankie. He doesn't understand and the more he doesn't understand, the quicker the locker threatens to trap him and the lava approaches.


Ever since Abed chose to believe in Frankie things began to change. He was an observer, he could see exactly what his 'friends' were doing. He noticed how their voices would drop slightly when he passed, noticed how they tilted their heads up a little higher if he offered them a greeting, and even noticed how they would make vague – barely convincing – lies as to why they needed to leave and why he couldn't go with them. People were interesting, their alliances can change easily. But he was not used to that. He'd done worse things, and had worse things done to him by members of the study group. They weren't perfect. They hurt each other's feelings, they lied and went behind each other's backs. But they all at least found a way to forgive and continue being friends.

As he neared 'Shirley's Sandwiches' he saw Britta and Annie in a barely heated argument. He could easily tell that Annie was scolding Britta for burning each sandwich that was put on a plate. Britta's hair was pulled back off her face and she was sweating, whereas Annie looked perfectly calm as she showed the other girl the correct way to make the orders.

"Hey." Abed greeted as he approached the counter. Instantly the girls seemed to form some sort of mutual, unspoken alliance. Britta straightened up and Annie's face stilled into a passive aggressive neutral expression.

"Abed," Annie greeted. Her voice was light but lacing with a slight venom that Abed was unable to understand. "How's Frankie?"

"She's good," Abed said with a nod. "She has an interesting outlook on things that I hadn't thought of. Maybe you guys should talk with her." He suggested, gesturing to them. He was left incredibly confused when Annie gasped and Britta looked suddenly offended.

"Oh? And why is that?" Britta asked. "It's people like her who control society in a right wing dictatorship. First we talk to her and next we have tape on our mouths, breaking our human rights!" She exclaimed. Annie, who didn't look like she agreed, still nodded and crossed her arms.

"Abed, was there something you wanted?" Annie asked pointedly. "Did you want to tell us you're sorry for siding with her?" Abed tilted his head, studying her. She wasn't kidding him.

"I have nothing to apologise for," He said, with an air of confusion lacing his tone. "I find what she has to say interesting. I don't see why that means I have to apologise to my friends. And I came for a sandwich."

"Well too bad," Britta said firmly. "Because these sandwiches aren't for _traitors."_ Abed blinked, staring at her. A 'traitor'? Him?

"But, I-…" He began to speak.

"Do you really think _she_ will be able to work with you?" Britta continued. "We know you, we accept you. She doesn't and she won't. She won't put up with you, then what will you do?"

Alarm bells rang in his head at her words. He agreed with Frankie, and he cared about his friends. But why were they saying this? His biggest fear was that he'd end up back in his locker, chained to the wall because everyone was done with him and he had to go _somewhere._ As he stared at his friends he feared that his fear would come true much sooner than he was prepared for. Because if he stayed friends with Frankie then the group would reject him, and it wouldn't take long for Frankie's patience to wear thin. Then he really would be trapped. But if he went against his own thoughts and terminated his friendship with Frankie, then wouldn't he be betraying himself? Going back to friends that would only tolerate him if he obeyed them. Then a thought struck him.

 _They were trying to control him._

"Are you saying that we won't be friends if I stay friends with Frankie?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Annie at least had the decency to look at him with concern. Britta looked uncertain as she spoke next.

"I guess so."

He remained silent for a long time. This didn't make any sense to him. Frankie wasn't a bad person. Chang had done worse to all of them, but they were all still friends with him. So why was she different? Why was it so easy for them to end the friendship?

' _If Troy were here…'_

"I don't understand." He stated, looking at them, hoping they'd change their minds.

"Do you ever?" Britta said to herself, but he heard it. He looked at them, so hurt and upset. He didn't understand, it didn't make sense.

 **Not cool. Not cool, not cool, not cool.**

Britta and Annie immediately seemed to recognise their mistakes. Their faces dropped and lost that smug and stoic quality. They looked concerned as they paled in realisation of their mistakes.

"Abed, we didn't mean…" Annie began, uncertain of what to say to make it better. Annie, after Troy, knew him a bit more than the others. She had entered his Dreamatorium, she had listened to him as he explained his locker. She knew. But she still went along with this. Suddenly he didn't want to talk to them. He ran away from them. They didn't even try to shout his name as he fled.

As he ran a strange feeling overcame him. He looked over his shoulder at the empty school corridor. Lava spilled around the corner and was following him. He had to run. He picked up speed and ran through the corridors, but the lava was quick and coming from different corners.

 **The lava's back.**

He felt his face burn with the embarrassment he had felt back when it was Troy's last day. He knew no-one could see what he was seeing. He knew it and it embarrassed him that he had to run like this, run from his fears taking a form that only he could see. His heart raced along with him as he made a turn to the study room. The doors were closed and as he grabbed the handle and pulled with all his might, he found that the doors would not open. The windows shined brightly from a light inside that he just could not see. He must be imagining this, he must be. But what did it mean? Did it mean that he couldn't reach the sanctuary that was the room that he felt symbolised his friends? Did the rejection from the girls completely cut him out? He gulped as he felt the lava coming at him still. He threw his shoulder at the door but nothing worked and a dull pain form in his shoulder.

 **Not cool, not cool, not cool, not cool, not cool, not cool.**

Abandoning the doors he chose to run outside the library building. People were walking all around. Why were they ignoring the lava spilling from the doors? He pushed past three giggling girls and ignored their outrage at him doing so. There was no time for it. He turned to another building but lava spilled out. He turned and ran back in a different direction but lava spilled out from there too.

 **NOT COOL, NOT COOL, NOT COOL**

It was closing in all around him, there was no escape. The heat rose and he felt himself sweating. Nothing was nearby for him to stand on and he couldn't see anyone anymore. Wait… he could. They seemed to be immune to the lava. They simply stood and watched him with judgemental expressions.

 **NOT COOL, NOT COOL, NOT COOL, NOT COOL, NOT COOL, NOT COOL!**

He buried his head in his hands. He could feel the darkness surrounding him, the eerie creak of the locker door of his mind opening. He could feel the hard metal approaching his wrists. He let out a cry as a desperate attempt of seeking help. He was becoming overwhelmed and was very well aware that people were watching him.

"Abed!" A voice called out. It was familiar. The harsh feel of metal closing around his wrists was suddenly replaced by a pair of warm, gentle hands. His name was repeated and he cracked an eye open. Seeing Frankie's concerned expression made him open the second eye. He looked around, the lava was momentarily gone but he had an uneasy feeling that it would return. Frankie seemed to have shooed everyone away, to which he was grateful for. "Abed, are you okay?" She asked softly. He couldn't bring himself to give her an honest answer. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to reality.

"I have to go." He said by way of explanation, and made his way to his apartment.

 **AN: This is my first Community story. I wanted to see how much interest this would get before continuing, but I know where I want it to go.**

 **This is AU from the point after Abed has announced to the study group that he wants to still be a part of the group even though he is friends with Frankie.**


End file.
